gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheMoonLightman
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Firefighter page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 12:04, February 16, 2012 Saints Row Wiki Hey TheMoonLightman. This is Smashbro8. I wanted to discuss something concerning the Saints Row Wiki. User 452 has been a major issue for me while editing. He continuously reverts my edits saying my edits for no reason. He refused to clearly explain to me what I am doing wrong and issued me with a block yesterday. This is not fair and I think he needs to be dealt with. I will be honest with you, I am not a bad editor or a vandal. As you can see on this wiki, the Driv3r Wiki and Wii Wiki (my three most common wikis), that I am not a bad editor and on two of the three I am an admin. I have come to the Saints Row Wiki to help out but User 452 is making it very difficult for me and other users. I hate to say but he is the reason why the Saints Row Wiki lacks a lot of editors. Can you talk to User 452 for me? I have not come to the Saints Row Wiki to cause mayhem and it is not fair that he has blocked me when he refused to explain what I am doing wrong on the wiki. Thank You. Smashbro8 (talk) 16:21, January 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8. Yes 452 can be incredibly strict which is how I realized why the wiki is lacking the editors it needs. I do feel the wiki would be better if he was demoted because he undos nearly every editors' edits and has a problem with most edits other users make. He tends to be quick to block users for I found numerous users who freely edit here that have been blocked already on the SR Wiki. That, therefore makes users unhappy and not welcome to the wiki. I also even said I would form the Sparkle Fishing Industries page since he requested the two pages should be separated, however, I assumed he ignored this for he doesn't want any help. And to be honest lately he is the only editor editing the wiki at the moment, as compared to other wikis where everyone is welcome to edit. I also feel if I got 452 demoted (though I believe he really needs to go) it would be a serious problem with you and the other admins on the Saints Row Wiki. However, as I don't want to look like a Vandal, I will just stay on this wiki and my other wikis where the rules aren't so sharp. Let me know what you think! Thanks a lot though! Take care! Smashbro8 (talk) 12:53, January 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 hey thanks for helping me with my edits on the joe page. :) Links Hi The MoonLightman. You don't have to remove piped links here; they're accepted here. ( ) 01:10, April 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh okay. I understand now! Sorry to bother you. Keep doing what you were doing! ( ) 01:43, April 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Linebreaks TheMoonLightman, Sorry about that. I think the gallary creates a number of linebreaks bellow it in order to give space for any other images that could be added. I'll try and make sure that this doesn't happen again in future, but if it does, I think the Linebreaks can be deleted. Thanks, MrMystery99. Aliased links Re: Online Armored Trucks page (and many others I've been working on). You can see my point why the page should refer to them as Stockade since GTAV/Online has no such thing as a "Securicar". It's just this wiki that choses to lump the Stockade under the Securicar page as the latest in that line of vehicles (and fair enough too). Linking to the Stockade page which doesn't actually exist, just causes wiki to redirect the request 'to the Securicar page. Why not link the alias name on the page direct to the right page first time? Smurfynz (talk) 10:18, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :This is ''why redirects exist – instead of using links like Stockade, Stockade can (and should) be simply used. :TheMoonLightman (talk) 11:04, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :Except if you've ever administered a webserver you would realise that excessive redirects are inefficient use of the server resources and correctly written pages are more efficient. Whatever, it's not my server we're clogging up.Smurfynz (talk) 11:09, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Frankly, I've never heard about resources usage. ::Apart from this, there is nothing wrong in using redirects. They let people find the term referred to by different name (example: someone may search for Thomas Stubbs article but only knows "Stubbs". Entering "Stubbs" automatically provides a redirect which links to Thomas Stubbs article.). They also let people use these as links in articles rather than piping them. ::TheMoonLightman (talk) 11:17, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Basically speaking, most redirects are implemented so existing pages with existing links do not all need to be manually updated when a page changes name. Any new page/link should point to the correctly named page at the time the new page/link is created. ::I guess what I'm getting at is both methods of linking are valid and one doesn't need to be edited in favour of the other '''unless following srtict "best practice" doctrines in which case, I'm in the right :-) Smurfynz (talk) 11:27, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Couple Questions Hey TheMoonLightman. It's me again. I have a couple questions. Iasked 452 about them but he did not answer them at all. I wanted to add to the Titan page on the Saints Row Wiki that Titans in Saints Row 2 spawn the most money when blown up, but first I wanted to make sure it's a relevant trivia to add. I've tested blowing up Titans in Saints Row 2, Saints Row The Third and Saints Row IV and so far Titans in Saints Row 2 spawn the most cash stacks. I also wanted to add to the Peterliner page that Peterliners with gas tank trailers have a wide explosion radius when blown up, killing players in moving vehicles nearby. Last but not least, I wanted to add to the page that Peterliner trailers do not return in Saints Row 3 or 4. Are these trivial facts okay to add to the pages? If they are please let me know and tell 452 that you have confirmed that it is okay to add the facts to the pages. Thanks! ( ) 18:53, January 12, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Sure, go ahead. If you think something is trivial, you can add it without asking. :TheMoonLightman (talk) 23:10, January 12, 2015 (UTC)